T-Bone
Thomas Pettus (Born July 29th, 1993) is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name T-Bone. He currentlly wrestles for HWE (Homies Wrestling Entertainment), CTC, LCW ( Lighting Championship Wrestling) and various other leagues. T-Bone is the current HWE Hardcore champion. He is good friends with MK, Big T, and Lucky T. He joined HWE at the start of the 2010 season and got his start on ECW. He later went to SD and joined Tornado and Thunder and made the Outlanders. T-Bone's favorite wrestler is Randy orton and he does his arm pose as a tribute to him. Current Leagues LCW T-Bone appeared in LCW soon after his debut in HWE and he got to know Big T. He is a 6 time Hardcore champ and 3 time world tag champ. He is sceduled to be in the first ppv of LCW's, Backlash, in a triple threat Hardcore title match for the vacent title. HWE 2010 season T-Bone debuted in HWE soon after the 2010 season started and Ian was taking new rookies for ECW. He won his debut match. it was a 6 man battle royal to determine one of the two contenders for Jr.'s ECW title at Homies Judgment. He outlasted The second coming, Michel Johnathen, sawed off, lil Supa, and thunder. After he won the other #1 contender Kore came from behind and attacked him. Before their match at the ppv, Kore talked to T bone. At Homies Judgement he failed to beat Kore and Jr for the title. Jr retained after a powerbomb to kore through a table and a lifting neckbreaker to T bone he retained. T-Bone then took part in a ECW battle royal at Homies Bash to crown the first HWE hardcore champion. T-bone did well but was eliminated. On the next ECW T-Bone formed a faction with the Outlanders and became a outlander himself. He was with Thunder and Tornado when they won the #1 contendership to TNT's tag titles. On the next SD, the Outlanders beat TNT and Kore when Thunder DDT'd TMO and got the pin. At Homie Slam T-Bone and Thunder (with Tornado) challenged TNT for the tag titles. They came up short after T-Bone got a little too cocky after a chair shot to Natasha. He did his famous Bone-a-roonie and then TMO came from behind and gave him a pedigree and got the pin. The next big match for T-Bone was his Hardcore title match with the Hamid at M's Unforgiven. It was a Inferno match and T bone was determinded to burn Hamid. T-Bone etched out Hamid in the match and threw him in the fire. This was T-Bone's first title. He would go on to hold it the rest of the season. Up next for T-Bone was the Homies Rumble. In his first rumble match he came in at #13. Sadly he was quickly thrown out by Sawed Off. Up next for T-Bone was the biggest ppv of the year, Homiemania. Before the ppv him and Thunder didnt see eye-to-eye and with the breakup of the Outlanders, T-Bone vs Thunder for the Hardcore title was set. Thunder attacked T-Bone because he was mad he got a Hardcore title shot at the ppv after Homieslam even tho he was the one pinned in the tag match. T-Bone won his first Homiemania match. Thunder, being the larger man, was taking down T bone most of the match, until T bone got pumped up, did a bone-a-roonie and scored with his signiture Jackhammer for the pin and to retain his title. 2011 season T-Bone started the new season with a new ally in the form of Lucky T. On the first Raw of the new season he an d Lucky T fought the Unified Tag champs Sawed off and The second coming. At Homielash, T-Bone retained his Hardcore title against Sawed Off. He got the pin while Lucky T held off Second Coming. T bone and Lucky T figured it was time to take the offensive to the Juggalo Army. They challenged TJA to a Unified tag title match at the TLFC ppv. Debuting their new ring gear and there determination to win, The Lucky Bones took down the Juggalo Army and claimed their first HWE unified tag champions. With these new titles T bone has become the first homie to ever hold the Hardcore title and the unified tag titles at the same time. On HWE NXT, T-Bone was reviled to be the pro to NXT rookie Alex. On Raw, T-Bone fought Juggalo Joe in a Raw Chamber qulifying match. He was winning up until Juggalo Nizzo came and helped Juggalo Joe get the win. At Raw Homies Chamber, The Lucky Bones will defend the tag titles vs ??? Championships and Accomplishments HWE *HWE Hardcore Champion (1 time, current) *HWE Unified tag titles (1 time, current) *First HWE wrestler to hold the Hardcore title and Unified tag titles at the same time LCW *LCW Hardcore champ ( 4 time) *LCW world tag champ (3 time) Entrence Themes *'The Catalyst by Linkin Park (Using With The Lucky Bones)' *'Werever i may roam by metallica '